The 7 wonders of the world
by F1icker
Summary: In his final moments, Sirius Orion Black looks back at the first time he met Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. He realises everyone fights for love. Harry fights for love, Remus fights for love, James fought for love, Sirius too fought for love.


Wolfstar

"_We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." ~Sirius Black_

* * *

I first met you at the station.

The vermilion body of the train was standing proud and shining with the glimmer of the hope for the future. It's aura welcomed you with open arms to a place many have called home before. A magical place for witches and wizards to bloom and flourish in amongst their kind. A magical place that would never fall. A magical place bound for all eternity to its countryside in the north, schooling children for the future and forever.

The crowds and crowds of people packed in the station were engaged in tearful goodbyes and heartbreaking farewells. Families sobbing knowing that they'd be unable to see their darling children for months to come. So much love in one place. More love than I'd ever seen in my life.

My family weren't crying.

My family weren't even there. Too much effort on their part. Even my baby brother wasn't allowed to come to say goodbye to me. Oh well. That was to be expected. They didn't care. They've never cared, why did I expect them to start caring then.

I hadn't even been sorted yet and my family still disliked me. Hated me. Loathed me. Despised me. Shunned me. Abhorred me. Anathematized me.

I felt alone. So alone.

I remember that feeling all too clearly, it was the feeling I went back to every summer that followed.

The summer sun shone through the glass panes in the roof onto the station, illuminating the platform sign.

Platform 9¾.

I remember seeing James for the first time that day as well. I recognized him instantaneously. Don't talk to this boy. Don't go anywhere near this boy. Those were my instructions. Of course I didn't listen to them. I was never one for rules.

I remember the first words I said to him. "Well well, James Potter."

And he responded with the same manner "If it isn't Sirius Black."

Unable to hold myself back, I burst into fits of hysterical laughter. James laughed too.

"Wait what are we laughing at?" he had asked.

I composed myself and stuck out my hand for him to shake "Nice to meet you mate, I'm Sirius. I hope we can get along." That confused him. He was surely given the same instructions I was. Don't talk to that Sirius Black. No good ever came from associating yourself with a Black. They're a dark family. Stay away from him.

"Hello?" he'd replied in a state of confusion.

"I managed to sneak some dungbombs into my luggage, wanna go find our first victim."

With that, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Although not our Christmas tree. We didn't have one. 'Too light'...or something like that. I'd only seen some pictures of Andromeda's muggle boyfriend's Christmas tree. And if that was anything to go by, I'd say his face was definitely as bright as one.

"Sure!"

We ran towards the train, ready for our first prank of many to come.

That's when I first saw you.

You were standing there. A small figure in the creeping shadows afraid to be seen. But boy, did I see you.

Your hair was a gorgeous golden brown with streaks of a darker colours making a two-toned effect that gave me the urge to just run my hands through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Your eyes where a deep chocolate brown with specks of honey yellow brightening them when the light reflected off of them in different ways.

Scars.

You had so many scars.

By your father's tight grip on your shoulder, I'd immediately thought you were being abused. I felt sorry for you. I knew how that tight grip felt.

They squeeze your happiness out, make you feel worthless. You fidget, they hold tighter. You complain, they hold tighter still. Reigning you in until you're nothing but a mere shell of a person. Not too dissimilar to a dementors kiss in fact.

I was about to go over to you to free you from them but then I saw your mother.

She came to stand in front of you and your father. I remember so clearly what she did because it was something I'd dreamed that my parents would love me enough to do one day. She delicately placed kisses on those scars on your face and I heard her whisper.

"They don't define you darling."

So much love.

I could feel tears brimming in the corner of my eyes. You mother had always loved you so much. You were her baby boy. Her precious son.

Your father pulled his hand from your should and crouched down next to your mother and said "My days at Hogwarts were the best of my life, enjoy yourself son. Your mother and I love you so much. Stay safe."

He had kissed you on the head and then you were free to go.

Free to get on the train.

But you were scared. You didn't want to leave the safety of your mum and dad. I envied that at first.

My parents had never in my life made me feel safe.

Scared still you had turned your head to look around the plat from and it was then that our eyes had met.

When I look back on that day now, this is when I fell in love with you. I fell head first down a canyon that was called love. My heart felt full. My heart was warmed. My heart had fallen in love.

Love.

Such a foreign concept.

I was so caught up in your eyes that I didn't hear James calling my name.

"Sirius...Sirius...Earth to SIRIUS?"

His shout jolted me out from my staring contest with you. I turned around and followed James onto the train but not without stealing another glance at you. Your parents had left and you were pulling a tatty suitcase along next to you, it looked too big next your small body. It didn't seem to phase you one bit though. You trudged through the few remaining people on the station and boarded the train.

I didn't see you again until James and I were running away from a 5th year who was the first unfortunate victim to our dungbombs. We stumbled into the carriage you and Peter were in.

"Who are you guys running from?" Peter had asked awfully loudly.

"SHHHHHHH!" we hissed in unison.

Peter had a guilty look on his face.

Only when the angry 5th year had passed, storming through the corridor with steam protruding from their ears, did we heave a sigh of relief.

James and I looked at each other and high-fived, this was the start of something great, I could feel it.

"What did you do?" Peter asked in outrage.

A smirk later, I held up the dungbomb packaging and Peter gasped. "They're banned!"

"Well that won't stop me."

Again, obeying rules has never be my forte.

Finally deeming it fit to introduce ourselves, James went first and I followed. We did this fun little handshake thing we had made up on the spot just to look cool. Peter was clearly excited as he introduced himself with gusto and tried to join in the handshake which failed dramatically and resulted in giggles.

"Who are you?" James had directed the question at you.

Startled by his inclusion of you in our conversation, you struggled to find your words but eventually managed to get out.

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

Your name was so beautiful the first time I heard it. Well, it's never lost any of its beauty over time but I remember thinking how especially beautiful it was that first time I heard it.

Remus Lupin.

It, along with your scars, basically spelt out your lycanthropy right there but I was too young to realise it. But I did, didn't it. And I was never afraid of you one bit. I've always loved you not feared you.

It doesn't define you darling.

The four Marauders were joined together that day through Love.

* * *

I look up in the present to meet eyes, not with the man I love but with my psychotic cousin, Bellatrix.

I see members of the order fighting. Fighting against the death eaters. Fighting for Love. Fighting for Philia.

I see the death eaters fighting. Some are probably fighting for Love too. War makes you do stupid things and some people are too afraid to join the light so join the dark. But they don't really want to themselves or their family to die. They don't want their wives, husbands and children to die. They too fight for Love in some way. They fight for Storge.

I see Harry in the background, the product of James and Lily's Love. I see him fighting. War is cruel to children. Fighting for me, fighting for James and Lily. Fighting for the good of the universe. Fighting for strangers. Fighting for the world. Fighting for Agape.

Bellatrix steals my attention for our duel. She fights for Love too. Her Love for Voldemort. She fights for Pragma.

I'm going to lose.

I realise this.

I stop for a second and see you fighting.

You fight for Agape just like Harry. People are unkind to you yet you still fight for complete strangers. You fight for good. You fight for Love. You fight for Agape.

I feel Bellatrix's stunning spell hit me in the chest and as I fall back into the veil knowing full well that my time on this planet is up. I ask myself...

What do I fight for?

The answer is you. I fight for our Love, Remus Lupin. I fight for the hope that we can be together for all of eternity even after death claims us both. I fight for Love. I fight for Eros.

Love joins us all in this world. The 7 wonders of the world. The 7 types of Love.

Eros.

Philia.

Storge.

Agape.

Ludus.

Pragma.

Philautia.

Love.

Death.

Death is inevitable after all. You can't stop it. When your time's up, your time is up. There's no two ways about it. You can't control it. It's written in the stars.

Love is written in the stars too.

Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death. Love. Death.

Parallels. Opposites.

United in life.

Life.

The only way to experience both Love and Death is to live. To live your Life.

The last thing I see before I die is you and Harry. You're holding him back from running after me; thank you my love.

I'll see you soon.

Love, Sirius.


End file.
